PartnersInCrime
by SammiB
Summary: they've been working together since the beginning. complications arise when dom and Brian head to london to get back his girl. little do they know ...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: heres another story. Idea also came from MelBelle94. Enjoy 3

Partners in crime

Dom's POV

I stare out of the balcony from the bed. One hand behind my head the other around Elena. The bright blue sky doesn't distract me from my thoughts. The presence of Elena almost fills the hole in my heart where letty was. Almost. I get up and walk outside to work on a new motor for the charger I'm rebuilding from scrap. I stop when I hear the familliar voice I've been dreading for months.

Driving to Brian's house I can't seem to take my eyes off the Manila folder. She was alive after all this time. How? As I pull up into the drive way I watch as brain plays with the import car with Jack. I reach into my console and bring out my own gift for Jack.

Brian's face goes tight when he sees the photos. He claims that he used to do the same thing when he was a cop but I know for sure that the girl in those pictures are real. That girl is my letty. He says with a hard face.  
"Letty's dead, dom." I can tell by his body language that it hurts him to say this to me.  
"I need to know for sure." I plead. I want to know that he will look out for Mia and Jack while I'm gone.  
"Then I'm coming with you." He says.

Brian's POV

After making plans with dom to go to London I walk into my bedroom and pull the burner phone from between the mattresses. I look back to see if Mia is close by and I sneak out to the beach.

I pace back and forth praying for her to answer the phone. On the final ring she answers.  
"Hello?" She whispers. I can tell by that that he is close by and now is not the right time.  
"We need to talk." I say frantically. It takes her a moment to respond back.  
"I'll be right there." That's code for  
'I'll call you back when my side is secure." I hang up and walk up and down the beach. Another slap of guilt hits me once again when it comes down to the fact that I had done so many wrongs to this family. One of them being letty.

An hour later and I sit up from laying down on the beach. I pick up the phone on the second ring.  
"Hey," she says and I can always tell she's glad to hear from me.  
"Those sound nice. What's going on?" I know she's talking about the waves Infront of me. I can barely choke out the words I have to say. But I try.  
"You were caught. Dom knows now. I think it's best if we tell it all before it gets too late." She rushes to say no. It wouldn't be the first time.  
"Brian, I know it's hard. But just a little bit longer. Please." She begs. I shake my head.  
"Letty, you're gonna have to decide quick because we're jumping on a plane tomorrow to come and get you." I say.  
"I know what's on the line for you. Don't worry. I've got everything under control." She assures.  
"How is he?" She asks. I can hear the sorrow in her voice even from countries away.  
"He's-" I sigh rubbing my forehead.  
"He's confused, let. I mean wouldn't you be too." She sighed over the phone. After seconds of silence.  
"I really think its time. I mean he's gonna find out sooner or later. Please letty." I begged.  
"Alright I'll tell him. When I see him. Just call me when you've set up in London." She said. He agreed and hung up.  
This was going to be the hardest jobs ever. I don't know what was going to kill him first this guilt or Dom.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: chapter 2 Spoiler alert if you haven't seen fast 6.

Pic2

Brian's POV.  
The elevator ride up to our floor was agony. The silence in the elevator was deafening. I wanted to scream out all the secrets I had kept from dom and drop to my knees and beg for him to forgive me. He stares out the big balcony window for almost hours. I knew he was thinking about all the possibilities. We gathered around the table and Hobbs broke down the plan.  
"I'm offering you a chance to make your family whole again." Hobbs said looking at dom. Dom looked up from the files layed over the table. I crossed my arms.  
"You get us close to letty, we'll give you shaw. And you get us full pardons all around." I negotiate.  
"I can't promise you that." He shakes his head. Dom looks at the rest of the team.  
"That's the deal take or or leave it." He says in his monotone deep voice.  
"I'll get started in the paperwork." Hobbs says walking away.  
Everyone grabbed a file to look through. Dom grabbed letty's. He sat by the window. The view of London just a mere background to him. I sat down next to him.  
"It will all make sense soon. I promise you." I said. His eyes never leaving the pictures in the file.

"I'll wait for shaw. Shaw leads to letty." Dom said. He leaded over the railing waiting for shaw to come out. He ran to his car to catch up to him.  
Dom and Hobbs had shaw trapped. a gray jenson interceptor came from the side and bumped Dom. He lost control of the car and shaw was ahead. He looked out his window. He saw the strides of hair from the dark figure.  
"Letty." He said to himself. He followed her when she had made a turn away from shaw. Leaving Hobbs and Riley to chase him.  
He tried everything to stop her car. Right on her tail he bumped her car again a little harder. It spun out of control slightly and stopped. He rushed out the car making long strides to hers. She came out the car slowly. He called her name and she pulled the trigger. Her eyes wavered for a second before she got in her car and drove away.

Brian's POV

I looked over at dom from the round table. The match against shaws team and ours ended in defeat. I walked over to as he pulled the bullet from his shoulder.  
"Maybe she didn't see you." I assumed. Dom's eyes never left the bullet.  
"She looked dead at me." He said looking into my eyes. I saw all the pain he beared for her death. I knew what he was thinking.

Maybe if I just stayed with her we wouldn't be in this mess.

I walked outside to make a call. But no answer.

Letty's POV

"Hey Ivory, needs a little work done." I said tossing him my keys.  
I walked over to where the other members of Shaw's team was.  
"Everything okay." He asked looking at me. I looked at him and nodded. He got up from the table and vegh brought along files.  
"Parker, Pierce, O' Conner, Toretto and the rest of them." She said tossing each file down on the table. I saw as each person grabbed one.  
"Shaw." Jab said passing him a picture. Shaw looked at the picture before tossing it on the table.  
"Ring any bells?" He asked looking away from the photos. I picked it up and saw the picture from when we went to a restaurant. I was sitting on dom's lap laughing. That was when we were all happy. When things weren't this complicated. I snapped out of it when klaus said.  
"This is bad shaw. We got a picture of her, with the guy who almost got you." I glanced at him.  
"I don't remember." I said looking at klaus and at Shaw.  
"Bullshit." Klaus spat. I glared at him.  
"Klaus, aren't you team muscle. Don't make me come over there and make you team pussy." I spat back. My temper rising with every word.  
"She doesn't remember." Shaw concluded. Before walking away. I followed him.  
After I followed him to a room he grabbed my arm. His arms wrapped around me like they did many times before. His hands grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to him.  
"You make me crazy, you know that." He whispered in my ear. He pulled and my head fell back by his force.  
"When I tell you to will you take him out?" He asked. His eyes a cold brown.  
"Yes." I answered and once again he was holding me like I was was his world.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: here's the next chapter. Longer chapter this time. Check out my other stories Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and Memory Lane. ENJOY1!

Pic3

I felt the phone vibrate on the stand next to my bed. I tried to get up but a cold hand pulled me further to him. He nuzzled his head into my next and breathed hard.  
"Where are you going?" He asked. I tried to slide his hand off of me but he held on tighter.  
"I got to take this call. It's the ammo guy." I lied. Owen didn't trust me with anything other than guns and ammo. His arms loss ended around me. I grabbed the phone and walked into the hallway closing the door behind me.  
"Hello?"'I whispered. A hard sigh escaped through the phone.  
"What were you thinking? You shot him?!" He yelled softly. I ran my hands through my disheveled hair.  
"I didn't know what to do. He just started walking to me and I panicked." I vented.  
"So, you shot him. There were many other options than that, let." He said.  
"I don't know what to do anymore. " I said lowly. Silence screamed out on both ends.  
"Neither do I. Come by tomorrow and we'll figure it out together. You, me and dom." He said. I agreed and hung up. Walking into the bedroom in fell into bed. The enemy's hands quickly wrapped around me. I breathed in heavily.  
"I'm gonna have to go in tomorrow." I whispered. Owen moved slightly and opened his eyes.  
"Okay. Don't do anything stupid. We can't afford any more mistakes." He said his dark cold eyes seeing straight through me. I nodded and he drifted to sleep. My eyes stayed on him.

Brian's POV

I walked over to dom. He eyed the bullet that came out on his shoulder.  
"Dom," I started. He quickly came out of his daze and looked to me.  
"There's something you need to know. It's about-" his eyes widened. The elevator door dinged and out walked letty. Riley and Hobbs by instinct whipped out their guys and pointed them at her. Her hands quickly raised over her head.  
"Letty." Dom walked over to her. She eyed his every move. Riley came behind her and handcuffed her.  
"What are you doing?" Dom looked at Riley dangerously.  
"We're taking her in custody. Did you forget that she works for shaw?" Riley tightened the cuffs around letty's wrist and letty flinched.  
"She's not working for him." Dom said taking closer steps to her. Hobbs pointed his gun towards dom.  
"You don't know that." Hobbs said. Dom turned to look at Hobbs.  
"She isn't." I blurted out. I held my head down in shame.  
"She's FBI. Undercover for a year now." I said looking at letty. Dom stared at me in disbelief. His eyes turned to letty and she nodded. He started to charge for me. I didn't move knowing that what ever he'd do to me I deserved.  
"Stop!" Letty yelled as dom punch me to the ground. Dom's fist stopped before he landed another hit to me.  
"It was my idea. Dom, I planned everything till now. Even my death." She said her hair covering her face. Dom shook his head in disbelief. He stormed out of the base before he could do or say anything he would regret. Letty looked at everyone. Her eyes sated in Hobbs.  
"I'll help you get shaw. I'll tell you everything I know." Hobbs crossed his arms.  
"What do you want in return?" He asked crudely. She shook her head no.  
"The same thing hat everyone else wants. Freedom." She said. Hobbs gave her a double take before saying  
"Alright. You tell us everything, leave nothing out and you got yourself a deal." Riley began taking off the cuffs from letty's wrists. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She reciprocated.  
"I couldn't have made it this far without you Brian. Thanks." She said. We let go of each other and she walked to the pictures of the members of shaws team. One of them was her.  
"You already know what shaw wants and what's he's looking for so I'll skip him." She walked past Owens picture and to the picture of the blond girl.  
"This is vegh. Shaw picked her up from Russia. She was working in a high tech lab there. She's the right side of the brain as shaw is the left side." She walked past the picture and on to the next one.  
"Next we have ivory. When I started running with shaw he was already there. From New York where he was the owner of the largest import export group that shifted drugs and other illegals into the country." She walked further to the Asian man.  
"This is Jah. Picked up in the Philippines. He was the best MMA fighter there and knew his way around guns." She skipped the African in the beanie and stopped on the last guy.  
"And Klaus. He knew shaw from the army and shaw recruited him when we took down that convoy in Berlin. He's always paranoid about every threat including me." She said. She stopped and looke at Hobbs.  
"That's all I know so far. Me on the other hand. Shaw uses me to get the ammo and guns we need. That's all." Hobbs nodded. She nodded and walked towards the elevator.  
"If I get anything else I'll call you." She said pressing the button. The elevator arrived and dom stood inside. She walked in the elevator and the doors closed.

Letty's POV  
The tension I was so thick you could see it in the air. I looked per at him but his eyes were kept straight. He leaned forward and pressed the emergency stop button. The elevator stopped and I knew this would be one of the hardest conversations I would ever have with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Pic4

My eyes couldn't leave his face. I was happy. Even though there was every reason not to be I was. Even though I knew how much I hurt him, I was happy. His eyes looked everywhere but me. I shook away the daze and looked at the elevator screen. I pushed the elevator stop button back into motion. I couldn't face him. Not after everything that has happened. I watched as the numbers slowly fell.  
The awkward silence was unnatural to the. There was so many things to say. But neither of us could say anything.

20...19...18...

I jumped at his voice.  
"How are you alive?" The many nights I wondered about his voice. I wanted to hear it so badly sometimes I would cry. I couldn't let the words escape my mouth.  
"It was all a lie. It was part of the mission. My mission." I whispered too ashamed.  
17...16...15...

"I don't know what to say." I said after a few minutes of silence. He winced.  
"You don't know? How can you stand here and say you don't know. You can tell me why you're with him when to everyone you know your six feet under in a box. You can tell me why you did this? Why push your family, Mia and me to believe that you're dead. You don't know how we felt. How she felt when she burried you. How far I went to avenge you. I just wanna know why. What for?" His voice rose to peaks of anger and sorrow.  
"I'm sorry." I croaked the only words able to escape my mouth. He grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. My eyes moved from the screen to te floor. His hand scooped up my chin and I averted my eyes away from him.  
"Look at me." He pleaded. I pushed away.  
"I can't." His hold on me grew strong and intense. I couldn't feel the tears fall from my eyes. I closed them quickly. I finally pulled away from the arms I dreamt of every night since D.R.  
"You think you were the only ones hurting. I didn't mean to hurt you guys but I had to. There's no one to blame but me. Not braga or Brian but me. I put myself in this situation because I was selfish." My chest clenched at the words. My eyes dashed all over the place to push away the tears.

12...11...10...

I leaned against the side of the elevator. My legs slowly falling Infront of my chest.  
"Don't you remember that night in the D.R." I whispered. I closed my swollen eyes.

Flashback  
_We stayed in that night. No races, No limelight just us. We layed in the bed the only sound was the ocean in our backyard. He stroked my back as I layed over his chest.__  
__"I had a dream." He said abruptly. I sat up in bed and looked at him to explain.__  
__"We'll, we were at our house in LA and I am in the backyard slaying over the grill in a Sunday afternoon. Then you walk out as everyone sits down at the table. Vince is there and so is Leon. Mia is sitting also with a baby in her lap and Brian next to her." I laugh. He joins in as well then continues.__  
__"I know it's weird but I somehow don't mind. I stack the meat onto a big plate and I sit down at the head of the table. Across the table is an empty seat. I set the meat in the middle of the table. You come out the back door. Waddle to your seat across from me as you slowly ease your big pregnant belly into the seat." He looks at me and i'm speechless. I shake my head as I motion to continue.__  
__"Then out of hunger you grab a piece of bread and bite into it. Vince and Leon yell out 'first bite you have to say grace.' Then you go 'that's so unfair. You can't expect me to wait. I'm practically eating for two.' And we all laugh." He stops.__  
__"Go on. I like it so far." I smile. He looks at me, his brown eyes melting me.__  
__"Then I wake up. How does my dream sound to you?" He asks. I nod my head.__  
__"So what's the plan for that to happen?" I ask. He takes my left hand and encloses them with his.__  
__"We're gonna get married and have a big wedding. Then were gonna go on a wonderful honeymoon and get started on a family. I want 5 kids. 3 boys 2 girls. All have to be 2 or 3 years apart." I gasped.__  
__" I'll think about it." I say shifting on my back.__  
__"But, why don't we start practicing." I say as I attack his lips. He lets out a throaty laugh as we begin to fool around under the sheets._

End flashback

"I wanted that so badly. You couldn't even imagine. Willing to do anything it took to make it happen I made a deal with the devil. But Brian didnt leave me behind like I thought he would. He stayed there with me. I was so happy when he sent me a picture of jack I cried. I wanted to hold him so badly. Thinking of jack made me think of you. I always thought of you. But then boom it hits me 'He thinks I'm dead.' And 'he's moved on and started his dream with someone else.' Then I slowly draw back into the darkness that is Owen shaw. Unable to get out. Till now." I say. The sing of the elevator is unheard. I rise up off the floor and step out.  
"I know what I have to do." I start to turn around to leave but he grabs my hand pulling me into a tight hug. I reciprocate but not for long letting my hands drop to my sides. He pulls away and reached for his neck. He pulls the necklace I left for him off his neck and jumbled it into my hand. I take it with a regretful nod. I watch him as the door closes between us.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: enjoy! Please follo, review, and favorite.

Pic5

Letty walked over to Dom. Since the last time they talked it was still awkward. Through the years she learned that awkwardness always limited stuff.  
"Dom, I know you'll never understand why I did it, I don't think I even understand why I did it anymore. But I'm sorry and it was wrong. I should have just waited. I wa-" letty was pulled abruptly into his arms.  
"I don't care. I was an asshole for leaving you like that. I'm just happy that you're alive." He arms wrapped around his waist and they embraced.

That same night.

"You've been busy these days." Owen said. Letty was at the round table going through files of the people he was helping.  
"Yeah, I just want things to go smoothly. Like you said 'we can't afford mistakes. We pay for them in the worst way possible.' Owen had moved from across the room to right in front of her. He grabbed her chin in his hands gently. His lips went to her ear.  
"You will definitely pay for yours." He whispered. He looked. Into her eyes and stroked her cheek. His eyes looked all over her face. He planted a kiss on her forehead.  
"Good night." He smiled and walked away.

The next morning.  
Letty walked into the room and looked around. No one was up. Scared from last night letty ran out early. At the round table was Riley. She was looking through the plan outs.  
"Hey." She said. Paying her no mind Riley didn't reply. Letty stared at her features.  
"You look so familiar." Letty thought hard about her.  
_  
__It had been months she'd spent with Owen Shaw. He didn't let her in on all of his secrets. As she sat down in the passenger seat of his car she watched out the window as Riley handed Owen a Manila folder. Minutes later Owen returned to the car \_

_and opened the folder. He looked through it first pulling apart some pictures and handing her the rest. As he drove he threw the papers out the window.__  
__"That's you." He said. She saw her whole file right in her lap.__  
__"25, from the D.R but moved here later on." Nothing in the folder about her and Dom even though there should be. Guessing he threw them out the window she stuck to her cover.__  
__"Who was that? You guys seem very close." She asked. Owen turned to letty but kept his eyes on the round.__  
__Just one of my inside people. They help me keep things in order. " letty nodded.__  
__"You kiss all of them like that?" She asked. He laughed a little, locked his lips and said.__  
__"Only the beautiful ones." He looked at her while he drove. They stared at each other for a minute his eyes never leaving his. Not even to look at the road. She laughed and the stare broke._

Letty rushed to Riley and grabbed her arm.  
"It's you isn't it." Letty said. Riley's eyes bursts open.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters . plzz review, favorite or follow for update. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Pic6

"I remember you." Letty's said to Riley. Riley smiled evily.

"You just handed them over to him, like that. And you don't even care."Riley's smiled faded into a thin line.

"I'm doing this for us. I gotta understand that." Letty looked away and rubbed her forehead.

"He's using you. He doesn't love you." Letty's voice got louder.

"He wants you to do this and when you're done he'll kill you. That's what he does." Riley shook her head. Her tough girl image wrecking with each word.

"I don't believe you." Riley looked up in confidence.

"I've been with him more times than I could count on my fingers. I've seen him do it more than I could forget!" She yelled. Riley was scared now on the brink of tears and so was letty. She knew then that if anyone died it would be because of her and her alone.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hobbs said storming into the room. A tear fell from Riley's eyes and ran down her cheek. Letty quickly grabbed Riley's hand and walked to the elevator.

The elevator door closed and silence filled the air along with Riley's sobs. Letty lifted her hand to pat her back.

When she finally calmed down Riley asked.

"How many times?" Letty kissed her teeth at the question she was avoiding the most.

"So many I want to forget. Listen, you can still get out. Help us. I promise you myself that you won't go to prison or die. Just help us. If not for yourself." Letty said on her kneeling to talk to her. Riley straightened up and back was the strong girl she met the day she came.

"Fine, lets catch that son of a bitch." Riley said. The elevator opened back up and they stepped out as a team. As one.


End file.
